1. Prior History
This application claims the benefit of pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/148,149, filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 17, 2008.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of devices for aiding the transfer of fishing line from a spool to a reel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to the art of a fishing line spool support and guide mechanism for enabling users thereof to transfer fishing line from a fishing line spool assembly as a line source to a fishing line reel as a line destination.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of fishing is ancient. As is well known to the fishing enthusiast, fishing line in a rod and reel assembly is often lost in various lengths over time and usage. The line or the reel must therefore be replaced on occasion. Fishing line, however, is typically modestly priced as compared to reel assemblies and thus is often sold wound around line replacement spool assemblies. The line, however, must be transferred form the spool assembly to the reel assembly, which, without the aid of spool support means, is often cumbersome. Further, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,687 ('687 patent), which issued to Magnafici et al., improper fishing line transfer can cause the line to twist. Twisted line inhibits the fishing operation by, among other things, reducing the ability to cast. A number of devices have been developed as a means to aid the fishing enthusiast to more easily and properly transfer line from a spool assembly to a reel assembly. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to this subject is set forth in more detail hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,059 ('059 patent), which issued to Lewitt, discloses a Tensioning Device for a Fishing Line. The '09 patent teaches a tensioning device for a fishing line comprising a base member secured to a stationary structure. The base member has two outwardly extending arms, one of which is adjustable toward and away from the other. A take off spool of bulk fishing line is rotatably supported between the arms of the base member. Resistance to the take off spool is applied during rotation to keep the fishing line under tension when transferred onto a fishing reel by one person.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,784 ('784 patent), which issued to Totten, discloses a Collapsible Spool Holder for Fishing Line. The '784 patent teaches a collapsible spool holder comprising a base plate, two pivot arms, and two pins to hold the arms on the sides of the base plate and a shaft that snaps into the pivot arms. It is used to hold fishing line spools so as a person can replenish the fishing line on the reel of their poles. First one screws the base plate onto a hard, smooth surface (tackle box, boat, etc.), then the shaft is snapped out of the pivot arms. Next the shaft is inserted into the middle of the spool and snapped back into the slots of pivot arms. The product stays stationary so as one could unwind the fishing line from the spool which rotates with its flanges in contact with the relieved radius or shallow concave groove upon pivoting of the arms under gravity influence onto the reel of one's fishing pole.
The '687 patent discloses certain Means and Method for Transferring Fishing Line from a Storage Spool to a Fishing Reel on a Fishing Rod. The '687 patent teaches a one-piece hanger element comprising a central section which rotatably supports a spool of fishing line and has a shoulder that engages a fishing rod to releasably support the spool of fishing line on the rod while fishing line is fed from the spool to the reel to load that reel. Arms on the hanger element prevent the spool from falling off the central section, and one of the arms is spreadable to adjust the tension on the fishing line as it is fed from the spool to the reel. The hanger element can be sold with the spool as a unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,737 ('737 patent), which issued to Connor, discloses a Fishing Line Feeder Spool Support. The '737 patent teaches a fishing line feeder spool support comprising a pair of flexible arms which are adapted to grip a fishing rod ahead of a fishing reel mounted thereon. The feeder spool support comprises a threaded shaft which rotatably supports a spool of fishing line while the fishing line is installed onto the fishing reel through the operation of the reel crank. A flanged nut is threaded onto the shaft to hold the spool. The line tension can be adjusted by tightening the flanged nut against the spool, thereby adjusting the pulling force needed to remove line from the supply spool. A crankable supply spool can also be installed on the shaft to remove and store fishing line from the fishing reel for later replacement on the reel.
From a review of these publications and other prior art generally known in the relevant art, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a spool support having elastically deformable appendages for retaining the spool assembly in place during line transfer, and which spool support may further comprise an elastically deformable Z-shaped plane configuration for enhancing anchored engagement with peripheral or external support or anchoring structure(s). The prior art thus perceives a need for a spool support having elastically deformable spool-bearing portions for rotatably receiving and supporting a spool assembly, which spool support may further comprise Z-shaped plane configuration(s) for enhancing anchored engagement with external support structure.